Amoureuse d'un geek
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: Chloé est tombée amoureuse du geek... C'est difficile l'amour !
1. Une invitée

Salut ! Me re voilà... Avouez, je vous ai manqué ? Hum... Non ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Bon tant pis... Bref donc me re voilà, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas avec un Matoine (frappez-moi si vous le voulez). En effet j'ai écrit cette fic sur mon personnage préféré de Salut Les Geeks... LE GEEK ! Donc voilà, c'est donc une fanfic sur le geek mais je vous en dit pas plus ;) J'ai mis en Rated M à cause de certaines répliques du Patron suggestives.

Bien évidemment Mathieu Sommet ainsi que ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant à Chloé, disons que je me suis inspiré de moi... Oui bah ce n'est pas ma faute, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration x)

C'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre donc ça va lancer le truc... Bon bah, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture petites licornes :3

* * *

Mathieu c'était levé tôt. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait aller chercher une très bonne amie d'enfance à la gare pour qu'elle passe une semaine chez lui. En retard, comme à son habitude, le châtain aux yeux ravageurs se pressa et ne prit même pas le temps de prendre un café **(** c'est pour dire à quel point il est en retard, car le café pour Mathieu s'est sacré**)** . Avant de partir, il convoqua rapidement, ses multiple personnalités :

**"- Bon, je reviens dans environ... une heure avec Chloé. ****Je veux qu'en rentrant, la maison soit clean et je ne veux personne en dehors**

** de sa chambre...****Compris ?**

**-Oui !****"**, répondirent ses dédoublements, en même temps.

Pour une fois, ils avaient l'air tous d'accord enfin à part le Patron qui, comme à son habitude, affichait un grand sourire carnassier qui inquiétait le petit youtubeur, _* non que peut bien faire se prédateur sexuel* _, bizarrement, ce que venait de penser Mathieu ne le rassura pas.

Même si Chloé était proche de Mathieu, cette dernière ignorait ses multiples personnalités, et à vrai dire, il ne comptait pas le lui dire surtout à cause de son côté sombre, mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela, il fallait y aller.

À peine le petit parti, tout le monde c'était mis à la tâche, tout le monde sauf le geek, qui lui, resta un moment à rêver de la belle Chloé, son sourire, ses yeux marron, ses doux cheveux blonds...En effet ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille venait chez Mathieu, et lors d'une de ses visites, le petit gamers avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir. Le petit fétiche fut sorti de ses pensées par un oreiller envoyé par le patron.

"**Ben alors gamin, on rêve ?****Aller réveil toi et met toi au boulot ou je te jure que tu vas regretter la chose à la quelle tu pensait...****Quoique, vu la bosse qui s'est formée dans ton pantalon, je veux plutôt savoir l'objet de ce désir au lieu de le détruire"**, ricana le pervers.

Le geek baissa son regard doux sur cette bosse déjà bien formé, il rougit violemment avant de se sauver, gêner et honteux, dans sa chambre.

**"Bah attend gamin, moi je veux bien t'aider si tu veux !"** Hurle le grand obsédé avec un rire qui exprimait parfaitement le fonds de sa pensée.

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks, il arriva bel et bien une heure après son départ. Il entra, et, à sa grande surprise, aucune de ses personnalités n'était là.

Dehors, il pleuvait comme vache qui piss...Qui fait pipi **(**un peu de politesses voyons**)** et Mathieu, voyant comment Chloé était trempée, lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle s'avança vers la porte de salle de bains, entra et à peine entrée, un hurlement se fit entendre.

* * *

Voilà voilà donc comme je l'ai dit, c'est un peu court (même trop, je sais) mais c'est pour lancer l'intrigue... Je promets de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir :)

Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire, voir si ça sert à quelque chose que je la continue ou pas. Biz'


	2. Surprise !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Alors je sais que j'avais dit que je ferai des chapitres plus longs, mais... Je ne sais pas, quand on les écrit ça parait long, mais une fois sur le site, c'est tout petit ! Donc désoler mais je crois que les longs chapitres ce n'est pas pour moi x) ( Mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas...Ok d'accord j'arrête x) ) Bref... Voilà... Bonne lecture mes licornes chamallow :3

* * *

_Elle s'avança vers la porte de salle de bains, entra et à peine entrée, un hurlement se fit entendre..._

Mathieu ayant entendu ce hurlement se précipita vers la salle de bains, tout comme le reste de ses personnalités, intrigués par ce cri. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, sous le choc. Le spectacle qui se présentait à leurs yeux était impensable, la pauvre Chloé, allongée sur le carrelage froid, inconsciente et le patron nu comme un vers, debout dans la douche. C'était donc ça que cachait le sourire pervers de l'homme en noir, ce matin.

Mathieu faillit tourné de l'œil lui aussi, mais il entendit la sombre personnalité parler :

**" Surprise ! "** Le Patron regardait son créateur avec satisfaction, ce qui mit ce dernier hors de lui, il aurait bien hurlé et frappé le Patron s'il n'y avait eu la pauvre jeune fille allongée sur le sol.

Mathieu demanda au panda de l'aider à amener la petite blonde sur le canapé. Une fois la malheureuse posée, les dédoublements encerclèrent le canapé gris, et la regardèrent, d'un air curieux :

**"- Elle est morte ? **, demanda le petit geek à Mathieu qui était parti chercher un gant de toilette humide,

**-Non, bien sûr que non, elle est seulement tombée dans les pommes sous le choc, c'est tout"**, répondit calmement le petit châtain tout en déposant le linge de toilette sur le front de la pauvre,

**" Ah ça fait toujours ça quand on voit mon engin pour la première fois"**, se vanta le Patron. Mathieu ne rétorqua pas, il aurait pu oui, mais il était bien trop occuper à chercher un doliprane pour quand l'invitée se réveillera, parce que vu comment sa tête a claqué sur le sol, une migraine sera vite arrivé. Il chercha, chercha, laissant seul ses personnalités avec la "victime" :

**"- Elle se réveille, Mathieu, elle ouvre les yeux !**, hurla le petit gamer à Mathieu qui n'entendait rien,

**-Où... Qu'- qu'est-ce qui s'est... aaaaahh ma tête !,** se plaint la jolie blonde tout en se redressant,** T-t-toi ne m'approche pas espèce de psychopathe !**, cria-t-elle en reconnaissant le Patron, **où est Mathieu et pourquoi vous lui ressemblez tous ?"**.

Elle dévisagea chaque personnalité, elle regarda chaque détail, le joint au coin du bec du Hippie, la casquette du geek, les lunettes du Patron, le kigurumi du panda, la forte poitrine de la fille et le nœud papillon du prof :

**-Vous...Je vous reconnais, vous jouez dans l'émission de Mathieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...**

-**Ce sont mes multiples personnalités**, l'interrompit Mathieu qui était derrière elle, **elles ne sont pas dans ma tête, elles existent,**

**-Mathieu... Tu...**

**-Je te l'ai caché, je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais peur que tu partes en courant, mais maintenant, je sais que tu ne serais pas parti puisque tu te serais évanouie, essaya de plaisanter le châtain aux yeux bleus**,

-**Oh, Mathieu, je ne me serai jamais enfui enfin, on est ami depuis tout petit !**

**-je sais, mais, ... Bref laisse moi faire les présentations, Chloé, mes multiples personnalités. Mes multiples personnalités, Chloé,**

**-Enchanté !, **répondirent les clones de Mathieu,

**-Enchanté,** dit à son tour Chloé un peu réticente,

**- Tiens, un doliprane. "**, souri Mathieu en tendant le cachet. Chloé le prit avec rapidité. Après quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits, elle demanda enfin ce qui c'était passé. Mathieu lui raconta son arrivé, son invitation à prendre une douche, la découverte de la "surprise" du Patron, son évanouissement et tout ce qui s'en est suivi jusqu'à maintenant. Elle regarda son ami quelques instants, puis autour d'elle, ses clones qui la regardaient en souriant et lui dit finalement :  
**- Oh... Donc ta personnalité le plus sombre s'est cachée dans la salle de bain, nu pour me faire une surprise ? "**, demanda Chloé. Mathieu acquiesça et la jeune femme explosa de rire.

Une chose est sûre, ses vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Voili voilou :) pour la suite, je ne donne pas de date fixe ou approximative puisque je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre...Mais peut-être qu'avec une review, mon inspiration pourrait revenir (non je ne vous achète pas du tout, non x) )


	3. Première sortie, premier problème

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, il s'est fait attendre oui je sais mais j'était en vacance puis après j'ai eu la flemme x) Bref, je remercie ma maman, qui est aussi ma première fan, qui s'est improvisée bêta-lectrice de secours comme la mienne est en vacance ( coucou Titipo x) )

Bref... Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Quelqu'un lui aurait dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle serait chez son ami d'enfance, à table, avec ses clones, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. C'est vrai, qui aurait pu prédire que ce soir, elle mangerait en compagnie d'un gamin jouant avec ses pâtes, d'un drogué fixant un point invisible dans la pièce, la bouche ouverte et criant de temps en temps un petit "licorne ! ", d'un obsédé la fixant en mangeant ses pâtes de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit, mais, qui dégoûtait Chloé , d'un scientifique qui ne mangeait pas, non, mais qui faisait des expériences sur ses pâtes, d'une blonde à la forte poitrine qui téléphonait et d'un panda qui... Qui ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle avait l'impression que Maître panda était la seule personne à peu près normale, avec Mathieu, mais bon, il a quand même des clones de lui-même alors côté normalité, on est quand même loin.

C'est une drôle de famille, mais une famille qu'elle ne tardera pas à apprécier.

"-Maaaathiiieeeeuuu, demanda une petite voix qui appartenait au geek,

-Oui, répondit le dénommé Mathieu déjà fatigué de la conversation qu'il entamait

-On va bien à la fête après ? questionna le geek avec déjà une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix

-Si tu finis tes pâtes, oui."

La réponse de Mathieu fit sourire Chloé, on aurait dit un papa, promettant quelque chose à son enfant, mais en faisant un "deal".

Elle continua de manger en pensant à cette fête; en effet, Mathieu avait prévu d'aller à la fête foraine avec Chloé, mais cette dernière ayant découvert les multiples personnalités de son ami, avait insisté pour qu'elles viennent. Mathieu et elle avait donc mis en place des déguisements pour chacune des personnalités, ce qui avait grandement amusé Chloé ainsi que le Patron puisqu'il avait insisté pour se déguiser en transsexuel et il avait même dit qu'il resterait à l'entrée de la fête, pour proposer des ébats sexuels aux passants, ce que le châtain aux yeux bleu et Chloé avaient fortement désapprouvé.

Le repas terminé, les personnalités allèrent se changer. Chloé pensait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de les emmener à la fête après les avoir fait manger, mais bon, ils sont grands, ils ne vont pas rejeter tout ce qui se trouve dans leur ventre à la première attraction, enfin, elle espère.

Une fois tous changés, ils partirent à la fête, à pied, car ils ne tiendraient pas tous dans la voiture et puis si ça pouvait les faire digérer ce n'était pas plus mal, donc, ils arrivèrent et virent une attraction pas mal, " Le tapis volant ", c'était une plateforme qui montait haut dans le ciel et qui retombait très vite. Tous montèrent et Chloé se retrouva entre le geek et Mathieu, ils s'assirent et attendirent au moins 5 minutes que le manège commence.

Plus l'attraction accélérait, plus Chloé regrettait d'être montée, elle n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une adepte des manèges à sensation et celui-là avait l'air cool, mais de l'extérieur. Bref, le manège accélérait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une certaine hauteur où il se figeât, ce qui fit rater un battement de cœur à la jolie blonde, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il redescende à une vitesse astrominale, alors lors de ces minutes interminables à se demander quand il allait se remettre en route, Chloé tentait de se rassurer, mais quand il descendit, elle ne put s'empêchait de lâcher un cri de terreur et de s'emparer de la main du petit geek. Ce dernier la regarda et ne faisait plus attention à l'attraction qui recommença encore et encore ses va-et-vient entre le ciel et la terre.

Plus le manège continuait, plus Chloé serrait la main du geek. Le gamin ratait des battements et rougissait, il savait bien que c'était juste parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle lui tenait la main, mais cela plaisait au geek qui resserra sa main autour de celle qui l'avait prise. La preneuse de main se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, gentiment, tendrement avant que le manège s'immobilise en milieu de course, ce qui eut pour effet de créer un choc qui secoua la navette et les passagers qui se retrouvèrent affalés les uns sur les autres, et Chloé sur le gamin. Elle se redressa, se retrouvant à quelque centimètre de la bouche du gamer, leur respiration saccadée réchauffèrent les lèvres de celui d'en face. Le geek sentait des papillons dans son ventre, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, comme dans les films, mais il n'avait aucune raison, non il n'en avait pas, c'était les gens amoureux qui s'embrassaient et lui et la blonde n'étaient pas amoureux, malheureusement... Ce contact plus que rapproché semblait durait une éternité, durant laquelle, la personnalité et l'ami d'enfance se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils furent séparés, à contre cœur, par le manège qui se remit en route, mais Chloé ne lâcha pas la main du geek, elle n'avait plus peur mais ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle y tenait à cette main.

La soirée s'était passée sans trop d'incident de ce genre, le geek préférait se tenir éloigner de celle qui l'avait fait rêver le temps d'un regard et Chloé, elle pensait, elle pensait au fait qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser, et que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais plus à celui qui était aussi à côté d'elle, celui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du rapprochement soudain entre son ami et son clone. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle pensait, c'est un dédoublement de son ami d'enfance, c'est Mathieu, mais en geek, c'est, c'était et ce serait... Impossible...

* * *

Voilà voilà, je dois avouer que je suis peu fier de ce chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et donc bah je n'aime pas le résultat. J'ai passé la journée à le modifier et ça ne me plait toujours pas mais si je continuais comme ça il n'aurait jamais était publié x) Et comme le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit, il fallait trouvé une transition et elle se fait en deux chapitres donc...On peut dire que mon inspiration m'a fait faux bond x) Bref... Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu un peu plus qu'à moi.

Sinon une reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensait de chapitre (qui est plus long que les autres soit dit en passant x) )

Biz' !


	4. Prise de distances ratée

Hi hi la blonde x) Je me suis rendu compte une heure après la publication de ce 4° chapitre que j'ai vais oublié de vous mettre un petit mot au début x) Donc voilà, merci a Titipo qui a magnifiquement bien corrigé ce chapitre et qui a su y apporter de nombreuses modifications qui font que ce chapitre est parfait à mes yeux, donc encore une fois merci ! Ensuite je crois que je l'ai pas encore fait sur cette fic donc je vais commencé, merci à vous pour toutes vos review, elle me font plaisir et me donne envie de me surpasser ! Donc voilà, merci !

Très bonne lecture mes licornes adorées :3

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient rentrés de la fête. Ils étaient tous partis se coucher en vue de l'heure tardive.

Mais ils ne dormaient pas tous, en effet, Chloé était allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et des images ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête, les images de la fête, le visage du geek, son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle repensait à ses images encore et encore, se demandant ce qui c'était passé, comment ça avait pu se produire, comment avait-elle pu résister à ses lèvres, à son odeur, à son visage à... à... Non mais attendez ! Quoi ? Non, non et non ! Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, elle ne le devait pas ! Elle devait prendre ses distances ou elle allait finir par devenir folle ! Elle devait oublier ce moment, oublier cette fête, elle devait oublier... ses sentiments. Parce que oui, à ce stade, c'était des sentiments. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse, elle savait ce que c'était, elle savait ce que ça faisait, et ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour le petit gamer était bien plus fort que ce tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti pour quiconque auparavant. Ce geek lui faisait apparaitre des papillons dans le ventre, il la faisait sentir grande, elle était bien avec lui, elle était décontractée, elle était... Elle. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait l'oublier, prendre ses distances. Ce serait mieux pour elle comme pour lui... C'était la bonne solution...

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, fatiguée par ses réflexions, elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer, l'appeler. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit le petit geek, en pleure, la lèvre en sang, tremblant comme une feuille. Il était sensible et fragile, et Chloé avait appris à le voir apeuré. Mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du petit châtain était au-delà de la terreur. Elle savait que ce qui c'était passé était bien pire que ce qu'il avait enduré jusque-là et Chloé savait qu'elle devait l'aider. Elle ne réfléchit plus à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, elle le prit dans ses bras, lui lançant de temps à autre des petits "Chut... Voilà voilà" ou encore des "là là, c'est tout...". C'est au bout de 10 minutes de "Chut... Voilà voilà" et de "là là, c'est tout..." Que le geek arrêta de pleurer. Chloé en profita :

" Voilà... Ça va mieux ? " Le petit hocha positivement la tête en reniflant bruyamment.

"- Racontes moi pourquoi tu pleures, tu veux bien ? , demanda calmement Chloé,

-Ou-oui, j-j'étais dans ma chambre e-et le p-patron est entré et il m'a... Il m'a... Il m'a touché !" Le geek éclata en sanglots à la fin de cette phrase. La jeune femme le reprit dans ces bras. Elle n'en revenait pas, le patron avait osé toucher le geek. Ça la mit dans une colère noire, elle aurait bien voulu se lever et coller son poing dans la figure de ce pervers, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait consoler celui qui humidifiait de larmes son pyjama :

"- Regardes-moi... Là là... Chut... Voilà... Regarde-moi... Il ne te touchera plus, tu m'entends, je serais là pour te protéger, il ne te fera plus jamais rien, je te le promets !

- M-moi aussi, je te protégerai !" S'exclama le gamer confirmé, d'un ton enjoué, avec un petit sourire qui lui allait si bien. Chloé sourit, elle imaginait le petit geek la défendre de ses bras frêles, tel un super-héros.

Malgré tout, Chloé regrettait déjà ses paroles. Elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui et pourtant, elle venait de faire l'exact contraire. Mais ce gamer la regardait avec tant d'espoir, elle crut même apercevoir de... l'amour ? Non, elle devait être fatiguée et les révélations du petit avaient dû lui secouer le cerveau, donc non, pas d'amour.

Elle reposa son regard sur ce garçon qu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. Il la regardait avec tant d'espoir, et elle, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle savait bien qu'un jour, elle ne serait pas là, et que le prédateur en profiterait mais, pour que le Geek y croit, elle devait y croire aussi. Elle ferait de son mieux pour tenir sa parole. Et sa promesse commençait dès maintenant ; elle ne pouvait pas laisser le geek retourner dans sa chambre alors que le Patron rodait encore.

"- Attends, ne bouge pas." Elle se leva et ouvrit le placard. Elle en sortit un matelas gonflable, une pompe, et installa en quelques minutes un lit sous les yeux intrigués du gamin.

"- Tu peux dormir ici, je veillerai sur toi." Elle lui sourit. Le petit s'allongea, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle, resta éveillée, veillant sur le gamin qui dormait au pied de son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui, caressa son front et l'embrassa. Elle savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas à oublier ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à son regard de chien battu. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour le laisser comme ça.

Elle finit quand même par s'endormir, mais seulement une fois le soleil levé, évitant que le geek se retrouve dans le noir le plus complet quand il se réveillerait. Ce qu'il fit, dix minutes après que la belle se soit endormie. Il la regarda un instant... Rien n'est plus beau que de se réveiller près de la personne que l'on aime, et ça, le geek le sait mieux que personne...

* * *

Voila voila ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;)


	5. L'homme à la choucroute sait tout !

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fic' ! Encore merci à Titipo qui a magnifiquement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

Ensuite merci à vous ! Oui vous, vous qui lisez cette fic' , car grâce a vous on atteint les 500 vues ! Merci beaucoup !

**Réponse à la review anonyme** ( vous pouvez passer directement à la lecture si vous voulez x) )

Wolfilou : Merci... Jonathan x) Change tes pseudonymes t'es trop reconnaissable x)) Donc voilà la suite... pour toi :3 Merci à toi de me pousser à continuer !

* * *

La jolie blonde se réveilla difficilement. Elle regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bon. Il était 10H00. Elle descendit et arriva dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était debout. Elle les salua avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret. Tous lui répondirent, tous sauf un. Le geek. Elle s'interrogea ; même s'il n'avait rien à faire, il était toujours dans la cuisine et, de plus, Mr Nounours était encore dans la chambre de Chloé alors qu'il ne le quittait jamais !

"- Dit Mathieu, tu ne serais pas où est le geek, il est là d'habitude ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin... Il doit être dans sa chambre..."

Ceci ne rassura en aucun cas la jeune femme. Elle tourna les talons, et partit en direction de la chambre du gamer.

Elle frappa à la porte... Aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, de plus en plus inquiète. Toujours aucune réponse. Ça y est, elle était totalement paniquée. Elle força et força sur la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas, le verrou était mis. Elle était désespérée, elle s'inquiétait, la panique l'envahit de plus en plus. Des pas. Quelqu'un arrivait. Elle fut presque heureuse de trouver le patron qui s'avançait pour entrer dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait à côté de celle du geek.

"- Laisse-moi passer gamine, ou je m'occupe de ton petit c-

- Ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plait, elle est verrouillée et je dois absolument entrer..., coupa Chloé ne voulant pas entendre son dernier mot

- Tu veux que j'enfonce la porte ? À quel jeu de rôle tordu vous êtes en train de jouer, toi et le gamin ?

- S'il te plait..." Elle le supplia, elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots, elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait fait cet homme au geek, mais justement, c'était pour le petit gamer qu'elle lui demandait de faire ça. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit sourd. Elle secoua la tête et vit que le patron était parti et que la porte de la chambre du geek était entrouverte.

Elle s'avança prudemment et ouvrit la porte lentement. Il était là, allongé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit sur le matelas. Elle vérifia que tout allait bien, qu'il respirait toujours (on est jamais trop sûr) avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement ; il dormait, comme un bébé. Elle le borda et sortit discrètement. Elle pouvait maintenant partir déjeuner en toute tranquillité...

"Chloé ?"

Cette voix, douce, innocente, pure...

"-Le geek ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non. J'ai senti quelqu'un entrer et, comme j'ai cru que c'était le Patron, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, j'ai continué. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Bien sûr ce n'était pas pour ses raisons, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire "Oh non, je ne dormais pas, je faisais semblant en espérant que tu me tu ré-embrasse sur le front… Tu sais, comme hier soir ?" Parce que oui, il savait que la blonde l'avait embrassé.

"- Oh, je vois... Et tu voulais ?

- Te remercier, pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi."

Elle ne put résister à son regard et le prit dans ses bras. Ça lui faisait mal, elle souffrait, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle se détacha de lui, sourit, tourna les talons et partis, le cœur lourd, les yeux humides.

Elle ne déjeuna même pas, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pensa. Elle se remémora tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre, elle voulait rester au lit...

Antoine... Il devait venir voir Chloé. Mathieu lui avait présenté son ami d'enfance lors de ses premières vacances chez le châtain il y a de ça 1 an, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle descendit et trouva Mathieu là où elle l'avait laissé, dans la cuisine.

"- Mathieu ?

- Mmm... ?

- Je vais passer la journée et la soirée à travailler, alors j'aimerais que tu ne me déranges pas, s'il te plait.

- Antoine vient, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, mais vraiment, je veux que personne ne me dérange."

Mathieu acquiesça.

Chloé avait perdu quelque chose dans son regard, il n'était plus pétillant, il était vide, triste. Ça ne plaisait pas à Mathieu, mais il connaissait son amie, il savait que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle lui en parlerait, qu'importe le sujet. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que le sujet de l'amour restait tabou pour elle.

* * *

Il était neuf heures du soir, Antoine avait franchi la porte de l'appartement de son ami.

"- Tu es en retard Daniel !

- Je pensais que tu étais habitué, Sommet ! "

Silence. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être con quand ils s'appelaient par leur nom de famille.

"- Elle n'est pas là Cloclo (hey oui surnom de merde, je sais, je les connais tous x) ) ?, demanda la brosse à chiotte en se tournant vers son ami,

- Non elle bosse en haut et arrête de l'appeler comme ça elle aime p-. Eh ! Tu vas où ?!

- Je vais lui dire bonjour ! , s'écria le grand touffu déjà en haut des escaliers

- Non, elle ne veut pas qu'on la dérange !"

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà entré dans sa chambre.

Il trouva la dénommée Cloclo sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

"- Pour moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de travailler." Chuchota le grand aux cheveux fous.

Chloé se redressa et se tourna vers l'émetteur de cette phrase qu'elle reconnut sans problème.

Antoine.

Lui eut du mal à reconnaître la jolie blonde ; ses petits yeux d'habitude si rayonnants et remplit de joie, étaient rouges et bouffis. Son visage d'ordinaire fendu par un énorme sourire, était pâle, les joues roses et coupées cette fois d'aucun sourire, rien, aucune expression. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit et... resta figé, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

" Ça va ?" Tenta le propriétaire des cheveux emmêlés. Aucune réponse, juste un regard. Un regard remplis de... peine ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu peinée, c'était une première.

"- Tu veux que j'appelle Math-

- NON ! , s'écria la jeune femme, je ne préfère pas.

-Oh, je vois... Tu veux me dire pourquoi tes yeux sont aussi rouges que ceux d'un lapin albinos ?, essaya Antoine

- J'ai pleuré, répondit-elle en voulant éviter l'explication de son problème

- C'est un début, on va dire... Et pourquoi t'as pleuré ?"

Aïe ! Cette question. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer son problème sans en dévoiler de trop...

"- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais c'est impossible..., dit Chloé, en toute simplicité

- Oh..." Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Cela lui rappela sa situation à lui. Son amour impossible pour un homme, un ami... pour un certain Mathieu Sommet. Il appréhendait le fait que ce quelqu'un en question soit le châtain aux yeux bleus. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

"- C'est... Mathieu ? , questionna le grand brun

- Non !" S'écria la blonde aux yeux marrons d'un air dégoûtée

Antoine soupira intérieurement de soulagement...

" Enfin pas ce Mathieu..." Avoua finalement la blonde en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux... Elle aimait un clone de Mathieu ! Bon, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement mais une de ses personnalités... Oui mais laquelle ? Pas le patron, faut vraiment être cinglé, pas le hippie, il était tout le temps défoncé et donc ne parlait jamais, pas le panda, elle n'était pas zoophile, pas le prof, elle tenait à rester loin de ses inventions plus ou moins douteuses, pas la fille, elle était cent pour-cent hétéro... Alors c'était...

"- Le geek..." Il sortit cette réponse en un soupir. Chloé releva les yeux et regarda Antoine qui la fixait, la bouche ouverte.

"- C-comment t'a deviné ?, demanda Chloé, septique

- Par déduction. Donc c'est lui… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est impossible ?

- Bah, déjà, il est plus jeune que moi et c'est... C'est un clone de Mathieu quoi ! C'est Mathieu, mais en geek ! C'est... C'est zarb' ! , explique-t-elle,

- Quoi ?! Non mais pas du tout ! Il a le même âge que Mathieu, certes c'est son clone, mais ils ne partagent que l'apparence. En aucun cas ce n'est Mathieu, ils ont une personnalité bien distincte ! Alors rassure-toi, ce n'est pas impossible." Il finit sa phrase par un sourire rassurant qui redonna espoir à la belle.

"- Tu descends du coup ?

- Non, je préfère réfléchir encore un peu,

- Je comprends"

Antoine se leva et s'apprêta à sortir

"- Antoine ?

-Mmm ?

- Tu dis rien à Mathieu, hein ? Et s'il demande, tu lui dis que je bosse, hein ?"

Elle eut pour unique réponse un clin d'œil de la part de l'homme à la choucroute.

Elle se rallongea.

Antoine sortit, sans savoir que, derrière la porte, un homme écoutait. Un homme vêtu intégralement de noir… le Patron..

"Intéressant " pensa-t-il.

"- Gros ! Tu veux de la drogue, gros ? , demanda une voix derrière lui,

- Non ! Maintenant, dégage le fumeur de joints !" Grommela le pervers.

Le hippie lui aurait bien lancé un " Peace gros ", mais au lieu de ça, il mit discrètement un peu de drogue dans la tasse de café que le criminel ne quittait jamais.

" Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal " pensa le drogué.

Pourtant, la drogue avait des conséquences désastreuses sur le Patron. Et ce soir, elles le seraient aussi pour Chloé...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre 6 est écrit, il faut juste refaire les phrases et le corriger pour l'envoyer à ma bêta-lectrice et voilà ! Il sera là ! Dieu sait le mal que j'ai eu a l'écrire... Disons que ce chapitre sera... pertubant x)

Une pitite review l'ami ?

Biz' !


	6. Drogue et tentative de viole !

Coucou mes licornes enchantées ! Aujourd'hui plusieurs choses à vous dire :

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser de cette longe absence (Comme ma... Ah non je n'en ai pas x) ). J'ai eu d'énormes problèmes avec ce chapitre. En effet, en éternelle insatisfaite de la vie que je suis, j'ai fait l'erreur de relire mon chapitre, j'ai donc trouvé qu'il ne me plaisait pas, et je l'ai donc complètement recommencé. Le problème étant qu'au moment de le réécrire... Plus rien, aucune inspiration, rien ! Alors j'ai longtemps culpabilisé d'avoir effacé mon chapitre et j'ai aussi beaucoup stressé, car je n'arrêter pas de me dire "mais je vais l'écrire quand ce chapitre ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps !" Et pour couronner le tout, la rentrée a fait son arrivée et là, ça a était la goutte d'eau de trop ! Mais, malgré tout une personne m'est venue en aide et grâce a cette personne et à ses encouragements, la trame du chapitre était écrite en une soirée. (je la citerai lors de mes remerciements). Voilà, j'espère donc que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre (désoler pour ce pavé mais je me suis senti obligé de me justifier x) ).

Ensuite, oui j'ai changé le titre ainsi que le résumé de ma fic' pour la simple et bonne raison qu'au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancés ben je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire était surtout tourné vers Chloé et non vers le geek donc ça n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le titre et le résumé. Donc j'ai changé le tire et le résumé mais tout en essayant de gardé la même idée de départ donc ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire reste la même je n'ai changé aucun chapitres.

Pour finir, je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur ! Vraiment merci ! Grâce à vous, on a atteint (oui parce que je suis plusieurs dans ma tête x) ) les 730 vues ! C'est énorme ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de vue sur une fic' non Matoine.

Et je voudrait remercier wolfilou, car s'est grâce a lui que ce chapitre est là, il a écrit toute la partie perturbante (j'évite de vous spoile tout de même) ainsi que la fin. Sachez que je l'ai seulement adapter a mon style d'écrire mais que sinon c'est de lui !... Merci mon petit Jonathan :) (Merci aussi de m'avoir fait parier que je ne serai pas cap' de mettre le mot _tentacule_ et le mot _ninja_ dans ce chapitre... T'as perdu ! x) )

Bon bah voilà ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! (encore désoler pour ce pavé ' )

Bonne lecture ! Biz' !

* * *

Connaissez-vous cette sensation qui vous fait sentir... Légère ? Mais si ! Cette sensation qui apparait juste après avoir confié quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un et que tout d'un coup, vous avez l'impression de planer. Et bien figurez-vous que c'est exactement ce que ressentait Chloé. Le fait d'avoir tout balancé à Antoine l'avait... Soulagée. Désormais, elle avait une personne à qui raconter tout ses doutes, une personne qui serait la conseiller, la réconforter... Toute cette discussion l'avait regonflé à bloc. Elle avait une de ses patates ! Mais à 23h30, malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire grand chose quand on a de l'énergie à revendre à part s'ennuyait.

Elle resta quelque minutes à réfléchir quand une idée lui vient soudain. Elle se leva et s'installa face à un écran qui lui illumina le visage... Son ordinateur (Dieu de l'informatique, je te vénère). Elle alla sur YouTube et chercha la première chanson qui lui passa par la tête ; Mein Herz Brennt de Rammstein (cherchez pas à comprendre mes goûts musicaux x) ). C'est vrai, quoi de mieux qu'une musique énergétique pour se défouler et passer son temps ? Elle la lança et veilla à mettre le son au volume maximal, histoire de se fondre dans son monde. La musique commença, d'abord douce puis elle explosa ! Ce qui fit danser la jolie blonde sur son siège. Elle était comme aspirée par les paroles allemandes qui atteignaient ses oreilles. Tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni l'ombre se faufiler dans à l'intérieur tel un ninja.

Le patron venait de s'introduire avec souplesse et discrétion dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de sa future victime d'un pas félin et léger. Il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à être suffisamment prêt d'elle pour mettre son immense main devant sa bouche.

Grande fut la surprise de la jeune femme. Cette main sentait la clope, l'alcool et... Une drôle d'odeur... Une senteur forte... Une odeur de fluide corporel... Une odeur de... Patron ! Elle commença légèrement, que dis-je, _carrément_ à paniquer. Lorsque que la musique s'arrêta, elle put entendre un rire rauque accompagné d'une phrase, si petite, mais pourtant si terrifiante :

" Je savais que je t'aurais un jour "

À peine eu-t-elle le temps d'ancré cette phrase dans son cerveau qu'il la jeta sur son lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, tout en gardant son énorme paluche comparable a une tentacule sur sa bouche. Il posa sa main sur son bassin et commença à le caresser puis il remonta lentement vers son ventre, sous sa poitrine puis il toucha son sein droit. Elle essaya de le repousser, de lui retirer sa main, mais elle n'y n'arriva pas. Elle ne vit qu'une seule solution ; elle mordit la main du patron. Il s'empressa de l'échanger avec l'autre qui tenait le sein de la blonde il y a quelque temps, tout en lui disant :

"Ma petite salope, tu vas comprendre ce que sa fait d'être mordu."

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il mordit son l'épaule droite. Il retira ses crocs acérés après quelques minutes de supplice, puis lui demanda avec un sourire noir :

"Si tu veux que je continue, tu as juste à te débattre et là, je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance."

Elle se débattu quand même pour essayer de s'enfuir, ce qu'elle réussit pendant 2 secondes, mais le patron l'a plaqua au sol. Il s'installa sur son de ses mains bloquait celles de Chloé quant à ses pieds, ils les plaça sur le haut des ses talons. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Chloé avec un seul doigt en se vantant :

" C'est le talent Gamine. Des années et des années de travail pour avoir un doigt aussi musclé que le mien."

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et lui découpa, d'un seul trait, son maillot. Il fit de même avec la ceinture de la belle et la jeta a terre.

Il la retourna d'un coup sec. Elle aperçut son regard, ses pupilles anormalement dilatées... Il était drogué ! Elle émit un petit cri en espérant qu'il le sortirait de ça torpeur, mais il l'a remordit à l'épaule gauche cette fois-ci

" Je t'ai dit quoi Gamine, ça ne ta pas suffit, tu veux que je te scotche la bouche pour que tu la boucles !"

Elle griffer, taper pour essayer de se délivrer, mais en vain. Il la gifla pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en position de supériorité.

Il approcha sa tête de celle de Chloé, son haleine de tabac et d'alcool lui donna la nausée, puis il lui pinça fortement la lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Pendant qu'il lui affligeait une souffrance de plus, elle lui mordit sa lèvre supérieur en donnant des coups de pied, ce qui eut pour unique effet de recevoir une nouvelle claque du criminel.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne sentait déjà plus ces membres, elle était à bout de forces. Elle ferma les yeux et dit d'une faible voix :

"Aidez-moi ..."

Elle s'évanouit. Elle sentait encore le poids du pervers sur elle, ces épaules endolories ainsi que son sang coulait.

Mais, elle sentit une nouvelle présence entrée dans la chambre, une présence qui avait poussé tout le poids qui l'a bloqué.

Un combat éclata, ainsi que des coups des injures et cette phrase :

"Tu verras sale Gamin, je te violerai, toi et ta petite amie !"

Son sauveur, c'était lui, le Geek. Il s'assit à côtés de la pauvre, toujours allongée au sol et lui dit, tout en mettant sa main sur celle de l'inconsciente...

"Chloé réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me fais pas ça !"

Elle sentit qu'on lui secouait la main... Des larmes glissaient le long de sa joue, seulement ce n'était pas les siennes.

Son super-héros appela de l'aide. Aide qui arriva immédiatement. En effet, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Tous les trois redressèrent Chloé et ils l'adossèrent contre le mur. Le geek la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, pensant que comme dans les films, elle aller se réveiller par la force d'une embrassade... Ce qu'elle fit ; elle ouvrit délicatement ses yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière l'aveuglait. Malgré tous, elle se savait en sécurité dans ses petits bras frêles.

Quelque minute après, le prof apporta du coton pour soigner ses blessures. Une fois faits, ils la portèrent jusque son lit où ils la déposèrent délicatement et la couvrirent d'une couverture. Le geek s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit... Chloé tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelque temps après, plus rassurait que jamais...

* * *

Voilà voilà. Si vous voyez des fautes de m'en excuse, mais en faite, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta-lectrice, car je sais qu'elle a repris les cours et je sais aussi que le temps manque quand on est au lycée et comme je voulais le postais vraiment le plus vite possible et que mes seuls jours de libres sont les samedis après-midi et les dimanches bah... Voilà ! Donc Titipo ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il fallait réellement que je le publie aujourd'hui.

Aller Biz' ! Une 'tite review mes petites fabuleuses :3


	7. Au revoir Ou pas !

Hey ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un septième chapitre... Déjà !

Je me suis instauré un nouveau rythme de publication ! Donc sera un chapitre par week-end ! Soit le samedi ou le dimanche, je pencherai plus pour le dimanche, car le samedi, j'ai cours le matin donc ça me laisse moins de temps pour bosser ! Donc là il est actuellement 23h27... Donc oui c'est encore samedi donc bon on va faire une exception !

Voilà voilà... Ah si ! Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit seule ! Je suis tellement fière de moi ! J'ai retrouvé confiance en moi et c'est en partit grâce a vous ! Le jour où j'ai publié mon sixième chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde le verrai en un jour ! Ça m'a fait comprendre qu'il y a des gens qui attendent patiemment vos écrits et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, alors merci ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je sais c'est trop guimauve ne m'en voulais pas x)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle émergea de cette nuit trop courte. Elle se redressa et se laissa retomber sur le matelas quand une douleur lui traversa les épaules. Pourquoi avait-elle mal aux épaules ? Elle les regarda, les détailla et remarque un pansement couleur chair... Elle le retira délicatement, non sans s'arracher du duvet au passage et faillit s'évanouir quand une marque de morsure entourée d'un bleu violet vif, lui sauta aux yeux. À ce moment précis tout lui revint en mémoire. Cette nuit, ses aveux à Antoine et surtout, le patron... Elle eut envie de vomir quand elle se remémora son presque viole. Cependant, une dernière chose lui échappa, quelque chose d'important et qui signifiait beaucoup aux yeux de la belle... Le geek... Elle se rappela l'avoir senti à ses côtés, de l'avoir serré plus que fort dans ses bras après un de ses nombreux cauchemars... Mais où était-il ? Il devrait être là... Elle s'inquiéta plus de savoir quel était l'état d'esprit du garçon plutôt de savoir où il était. En effet, il devait s'en vouloir, il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse dans laquelle il disait qu'il la protégerait et la défendrait. Il devait se sentir mal. Et dire que tous ça est arrivé parce qu'elle est venue en vacance chez son ami... C'était sa faute, et elle devait la réparer...

* * *

Le geek s'était réveillé, la faim au ventre. Il s'était discrètement extirpé de la couverture ainsi que de la pièce. Il était descendu boire un café pour le requinquer de cette nuit pas comme les autres. Dans la cuisine il tomba nez-a-nez avec le patron, qui à peine ayant aperçu le gamin, s'était jeté sur le lui. Le gamer, de peur de recevoir un coup après la dispute d'hier soir eu un mouvement de recul et fut surpris quand se n'est pas un poing, mais un câlin qu'il reçu du pervers. Le geek resta stoïque le temps de l'étreinte. Le criminel se sépara de lui et lui souri en lui balançant un joli "_Je t'aiiiiiime ma licoooorne !_" Avant de se laissait lamentablement tomber sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Il était encore sous les effets de la drogue. Le geek fut amusé de l'état du patron. S'il le voulait, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi de lui. Mais le geek restant le geek, il souleva le patron, avec difficulté, et le posa sur le canapé. Il avait vraiment besoin de son café... Il retourna dans la cuisine et tomba cette fois non pas sur un drogué, mais sur un créateur plus que stresser :

"Geeeek ! Alors comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de tout ou est-ce qu'elle perdue la mémoire ou bien peut..." Il fut coupé par un mouvement de poignet du geek lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'apprêter a parler :

"JE VIENT DE ME RÉVEILLER ! DE RECEVOIR UN CÂLIN DU PATRON ! ET J'AI VRAIMENT, MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT BESOIN D'UN CAFÉ !"

Mathieu, encore sous le choc, regarda le geek se servir un café et s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Le geek invita Mathieu à s'asseoir et repris, le plus calmement du monde :

"Donc oui, elle va bien. Si elle se souvient ? Je ne sais pas, elle dort encore et je pense fortement que oui... Satisfait ?"

Mathieu hocha positivement la tête en signe de réponse.

Le geek finit son café quand, des bruits de pas se firent entendre en bas de l'escalier. Intrigués, la personnalité et son créateur se précipitèrent dans salon. Mathieu s'immobilisa d'un coup. Le geek lui rentra dedans ne l'ayant pas vu et donc n'ayant pas pu freiner à temps pour l'éviter. Il releva doucement la tête et ce qu'il vu le tétanisa et lui fit ressentir un mauvais pressentiment... Chloé se tenait devant eux, sa valise à la main. Elle évita le regard du geek et posa ses yeux marrons sur un Mathieu plus qu'intrigué

"- Mathieu, tu peux m'amener à la gare s'il te plait. Il faut que je rentre chez moi et...

-Pourquoi ? ..."

Cette question, se n'était pas le minimoys original qui la posa. C'était le geek, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes. Elle le fixa un instant et, sentant son cœur se serrer, elle reposa son regard sur Mathieu qui la fixa avec insistance.

" Je ne veux plus qu'un incident comme celui-là se reproduise, mais, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien entre nous..."

Elle fini par un sourire qu'elle essaya de faire paraître le plus rassurant possible. Mathieu acquiesça. Tout se passa ensuite très vite pour le geek. Il regarda partir, impuissant, la personne à laquelle il tient le plus au monde. Il était sûr qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. À cette idée, le geek se mit à pleurer, d'abord silencieusement, puis plus bruyamment à cause de hoquet. Il se laissa finalement tomba à genoux sur la moquette, son visage entre ses deux mains. Il ne pouvait pas la laissait partir comme ça. Il se releva précipitamment et couru vers la porte d'entrée. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva dans une rue complètement déserte... Il espéré quoi ? Qu'il allait trouver Chloé, qu'il allait lui dire de rester, qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours... Nan, mais allô quoi !? On n'est pas dans les feuilletons allemands du dimanche (Comment ça, j'en regarde ? Mais pas du tout...). Là, c'est la vrai vie et dans cette vrai vie, le geek est amoureux de l'ami d'enfance de son créateur ! Et c'est un amour malheureusement impossible...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son immeuble pour s'enfiler un pot de glace en repensant à tous ses bons moments... Attendez ! C'est moi ça ! Bref... Oui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il repensa a cette promesse. Cette promesse qui disait qu'il la protégerait et la défendrait. Il n'avait pas réussi une fois... Mais cette fois, il y arriverait. Il allait la protégeais de l'ignorance, l'ignorance de l'amour qu'il lui portait... Prit d'une force surhumaine, il s'élança à toute vitesse dans les rues de la capitale, en direction de la gare.

Après un trajet sportif et assez long, il arriva à destination, essoufflé, quand même ! Il chercha du regard sa belle quand une voix stridente vint lui casser tout espoir "_Le train en direction de Laon vient de quitter la gare..._" Il n'écouta même pas la fin de l'annonce. Il venait de faire un ascenseur émotionnelle et cette annonce était le terminus de se monte-charge... Il tourna les talons, voulant quittés le lieu de son échec au plus vite

"Geek ?"

Le dit geek fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à une Chloé, valise à la main, larmes aux yeux,

"Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir,

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu-

-Dit pas de sottises, coupa Chloé, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Je ferai tout pour que tu restes dit moi juste ce que je dois faire ! Les sanglots montèrent, et le geek ne put retenir ses larmes

- Je suis désolée... Au revoir petit geek..."

Chloé laissa échapper une larme avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper, elle était là, il aurait tout lui dire ! Pris d'une pulsion, il attrapa le bras de Chloé et la retourna face à lui. Presque aussitôt, il l'embrassa... Timidement...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je voulais faire ma sadique et coupé ici ! Avouez... Vous me détestez hein ? Si vous voyez des fautes je m'en excuse, il est tard et j'ai vraiment essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Encore une fois je ne voulais pas embêter ma bêta avec ça à cause des cours et tout ça donc voilà ! Désoler pour les fautes si il y en a (je suis sûr qu'il y en a pleins -_- ')

Une review mes chouquettes au sucre !

On se dit donc à dimanche prochain !

Biz' !


	8. Des fans

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Sachez qu'il a failli de pas être publié puisque j'ai fait ma dissidente et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre sans avoir écrit la trame... Gros boulet ! Je sais ! Du coup, je voulais soit faire un chapitre tout rose, ou j'avais aussi l'idée de me faire détester en disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou encore faire un chapitre dépressif... Donc je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui et j'avoue ne pas être fier de lui du coup... Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper, elle était là, il aurait tout lui dire ! Pris d'une pulsion, il attrapa le bras de Chloé et la retourna face à lui. Presque aussitôt, il l'embrassa... Timidement..._

Ils se séparèrent, haletant. Chloé rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne savait pas fermés... Elle fixa pendant quelque instant le geek qui, lui, était rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer... Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Elle se sentait... Comment se sentait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Comment devrait-elle se sentir ? Ça non plus elle ne le savait pas... Tout était confus à ce moment. Déjà, si le geek l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'il l'aimait non ? Oui, bien sûr sinon pourquoi il l'aurait fait. Bon, ça, c'était fait, ensuite, elle, l'aimait, mais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un sentiment sur ce qu'elle ressentait ? Peut-être que c'est ce que ressent toute personne après ça ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça...

"Ça va ?"

Chloé releva la tête sur un geek à l'air inquiet. Elle lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon alors autant lui faire voir qu'elle aller bien. Le geek lui rendit son sourire.  
Ils avaient vraiment l'air con... Tous les deux au milieu des quais à se regarder en se souriant. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

"Tu veux toujours partir ?"

Le geek venait encore une fois de briser le silence, mais cette fois avec une question beaucoup plus complexe. En effet ; Chloé voulait au début partir car elle sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé avec le patron mais aussi pour s'éloigner du gamer... Mais du coup, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'éloigner de lui puisqu'il l'aimait... Mais il restait le problème du patron. Si elle retournée chez Mathieu, un incident de ce genre pourrait se reproduire... Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce garçon pour qui elle ressentait une multitude de choses, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez son ami et vivre avec la peur constante que le patron s'en reprenne à elle. Elle soupira. Elle regarda le geek qui fixait le sol, comme s'il connaissait la réponse et que celle-ci n'était pas agréable à entendre... Elle ne l'aimait pas le voir triste, non, elle ne le supportait pas ! Oh pis zut ! On s'en fout du patron !

"Non..."

Le geek releva immédiatement la tête ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sourire Chloé. Elle le fixa, puis sans prévenir, le ré-embrassa mais cette fois avec plus de convictions que la première fois. Elle laissa tomber sa valise et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du geek qui, lui, passa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui comme par peur qu'elle s'en aille, encore une fois. Le baiser se fut plus approfondit quand, dans un accord commun, leur bouche s'ouvrirent pour laisser leur langue explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre ( comme cette expression est trop sexy x) ). Ils se séparèrent encore une fois, à contre cœur. Essoufflés.

Le geek avait un feu d'artifice dans le ventre et dans le cœur. Cependant, quelque chose lui parut étrange... Chloé avait blêmi.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , chuchota-t-il à son oreille,

-Des fans..."

Le geek surpris de cette réponse, se retourna et devint blanc à son tour quand il aperçut un groupe de fans les prendre en photo et gloussait...

* * *

Bad chapter ever, il est court je sais et désoler ! -_-' Au fait, comme j'arrivais pas à l'écrire, j'ai écouté de la musique : Imagine Dragons On top of the World - Tove lo Habits ( Stay High)- Avril Lavigne Hello Kitty (je déteste cette chanson, mais elle m'a aidé à écrire alors...).

Je voulais dire un dernier truc, mais je sais plus... Ah si... **MERCI !** Grâce à vous, on a atteint les **1000 vues** ! C'est énorme ! Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews gentilles ! Je vous nems fort !

Biz' ! (Désoler pour les fautes :* )


	9. Deux vidéo ?

Après une nuit blanche à l'écrire et 1H30 de correction (qui n'a peut-être servi à rien...), voici le chapitre 9 !

Merci beaucoup ! On a atteint les **1200 VUES** ! Merci infiniment !

**_Disclamer :_ **Clara Maurice est une personne inventée de toute pièce... S'il existe vraiment une Clara Maurice dans le monde... Désoler x)

Et bien sur Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnalités...

Bon bah, je pense que c'est tout...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le geek surpris de cette réponse, se retourna et devint blanc à son tour quand il aperçut un groupe de fans les prendre en photo et gloussait..._

Il se retourna lentement vers Chloé sous les sifflements et les rires étouffés des fangirls. Il lui lança un regard, regard que Chloé comprit presque instantanément ; elle plia les genoux, attrapa sa valise, et, aussitôt, le geek l'attrapa par le bras. Ils se mirent à courir traversant la foule de fans hystériques.

Ils couraient, dans n'importe qu'elle direction.

Le temps de cette course folle, Chloé réfléchissait à la suite des événements ; les fans ont forcément prient des photos, photos qui vont bien évidemment se retrouver sur internet. De là, tout le monde pourra les voir et surtout tout le monde va savoir pour les personnalités de Mathieu et pire... Mathieu aller les voir... Chloé bouscula quelque personnes ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était toujours en train de courir, le bras emprisonné par la main du gamer. Elle regarda un instant ce garçon qui semblait concentré par sa course ; Il était si mignon, il faisait tous ça pour la protéger, enfin elle pense que c'est pour cette raison.  
Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle random. Le geek lâcha le bras de Chloé pour s'appuyer contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle, était plus qu'épuisée ; elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, s'asseyant à même le sol. Une fois leurs esprits et leur souffle reprit, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ce qui venait de se passer était complètement loufoque !

Ils se calmèrent, et un silence pris place, silence presque aussitôt rompu par Chloé :

"- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On rentre...

- Les photos vont se retrouver sur Internet...

- Je sais...

- Ils vont tous savoir...

- Je sais...

- Mathieu va tout savoir...

- ... Je sais..."

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Décidément, l'amour s'est vraiment trop compliqué...

Le geek se redressa, s'étant adossé lamentablement contre le mur. Il tendit une main à Chloé pour l'aider à se relever. Ils partirent, en silence, main dans la main...

...

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble. Ils le regardèrent indécis, de bas en haut, avant que le geek ne saisisse le digicode afin de pouvoir entrer. Ils montèrent lentement, les pieds lourds. Enfin arrivés, ils se regardèrent puis ouvrirent la porte, ensemble...

**Geek-Chloé (ceci est une flèche...) Mathieu :**

Il venait de monter dans sa voiture. Il mit un temps avant de démarrer ; il pensait. Il pensait au fait qu'il aurait dû la protéger du pervers, de ses personnalités, de son secret, de lui... Il s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute. Il allait vraiment croire que Chloé vivrait en harmonie avec le patron ! Sachant que c'est juste le plus grand criminel que la Terre ai porté, après je dit ça, je dis rien ! Bref... Il se reprit et démarra l'automobile.

Il arriva à son appartement et se laissa lamentablement tomber sur son sofa. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme... Il s'ennuyer à mourir et n'osait pas appeler Chloé, elle devait être dans le train à cette heure (si seulement il savait x) ). Il ne lui restait plus qu'à bosser sur son épisode. Il se leva et s'installa devant son ordinateur.

En grand procrastineur qu'il est, il alla faire un tout sur les réseaux sociaux... Tiens ! Une notification ! Il l'ouvrit : "**_V__ous avez étais identifié dans la publication de Clara Maurice..._**" Intrigué, il cliqua dessus et lança aussitôt la vidéo...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle avait était prise avec un smartphone, et sur cette dernière, on voyait très clairement Mathieu embrassé une fille... Il beugua un instant... Avait-il embrassé une fille récemment ? Il ne souvenait plus... _C'est quoi ce bordel !_ Se dit-il à lui-même... Il revisionna ces images et cette fois, ce qui ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux lors du premier visionnage lui parut comme une évidence... Ce n'était pas Mathieu lui-même sur la vidéo, mais le geek... Et la fille, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, non, c'était tout simplement Chloé ! Son cerveau se déconnecta... Il resta abasourdit quelque minutes devant les images qui, elles, étaient immobiles depuis un moment déjà...

La première chose à laquelle il pensa, était à son secret. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il suait... Il chercha un moyen de se rassurer, n'importe quoi, tant que ça lui prouvait que personne ne savait... Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur le message qui accompagnait la vidéo amateur :" _**Mathieu Sommet déguisé en geek embrasse une jeune fille ! OMFG ! :o** _"... Ouf... Les fans pensaient qu'il était seulement déguisé...

C'est bon, tout allait bien, à un moment, il avait eu peur quand même... _QUOI ?__! LE GEEK QUI EMBRASSE CHLOÉ ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !?_ Mathieu était à la fois en colère, paumé et paniqué ; En colère car, de quel droit le geek se permettait-il d'embrasser Chloé, paumé tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son amie ne se débattait pas et ne montrait aucun signe de refus, elle paraissait même... prendre part au baiser ? Et paniqué, car tout le monde allait croire qu'il avait une petite copine... Tout le monde et surtout Antoine... Mais dans quel merdier était-il ?!

Il regarda l'heure de publication de la vidéo... 14H... Moins les 5 minutes de durée de celle-ci ... 13H55... C'était donc l'heure à laquelle la scène, c'était déroulé... Or il avait déposé Chloé à la gare à 13H30... Ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas partie ! (bien joué, Captain Obvious !) Mais pourquoi ?

Il regarda le nombre de _Likes_, de commentaires ainsi que le nombre de partages augmentait aux files des minutes... Il se risqua à lire les commentaires et tomba sur un qui avait le même nombre de _j'aime_ que le film de départ. Ce commentaire contenait une seconde vidéo ainsi qu'une phrase qui disait : " **_j'ai la suite ! ;)_ **"

Au point où il en était, il n'hésita pas à cliquer sur cette autre vidéo. Il y avait une partie du baiser, puis, le baiser fini, il vit le geek se tourner vers les portables-caméra, reporter son attention sur Chloé. Cette dernière fléchie les jambes pour récupérer sa valise tombée lors du baiser. La suite se passa vite ; le geek s'empara du bras de Chloé, tous les deux se mirent à courir en direction des fans, en n'en bousculant quelques-uns au passage. La vidéo se termina.

Mathieu resta stoïque le temps d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux. Son mélange de Colère-Égarement-Panique, réapparut. Pour ce qui est de la colère et de la panique, le motif était le même, par contre, celui de son égarement, lui, avait quelque peu évolué ; il était passé de :" pourquoi Chloé ne rejette pas le geek ?" à "Pourquoi elle s'est enfuit avec ?".

Il allait l'appeler afin d'obtenir des réponses quand tout un coup, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit...

* * *

Je vais tellement me faire assassiner x)

Bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre ce qui fait que je ne l'aime pas trop... Après peut-être qu'il vous plait à vous (peut-être pas )

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier... Ou alors je dis de la merde (ce qui est très probable x) )

Désoler pour les fautes...

Review ?

Biz' !


	10. Comprend nous !

Hey ! Alors avant toute chose ; oui, j'ai changé mon pseudo, car tout d'abord entre le moment où je me suis inscrite sur le site et aujourd'hui, j'ai mûri et MissLollipop02 ne me plaisait plus. Ensuite Shenandoah est le nom que ma mère aurait voulu me donner. Seulement, il ne plaisait pas à mon père alors... Voilà...

Ce mot signifie " fille des étoiles" dans la culture Indienne (ceux d'Amérique...). Il y a un 02... Parce qu'il était déjà pris alors... Obligé -_- '... Bref, ce nom compte beaucoup pour moi et me convient assez bien... (Pourquoi papa t'as pas voulu m'appeler comme ça ! Pourquoi ? !) Voilà !  
Et pour finir... Merci à vous ! Vous êtes merveilleu(x)ses !

Mathieu Sommet appartient à lui même blabla...

* * *

_Il allait l'appeler afin d'obtenir des réponses quand tout à coup, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit..._

Chloé s'engouffra dans l'appartement, poussée par l'adrénaline :

"Mathieu, on doit..."

Elle stoppa net. La bouche entrouverte, la main encore sur la poignée. Le geek s'arrêta à temps et réussit à l'éviter en s'immisçant lui aussi dans l'appartement avant de tomber sur Mathieu, assi à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable, qui lui, passait toujours les images du baiser.

Le cœur de Chloé battait la chamade. Mathieu savait tout et vu sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur sauter au cou en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

"Vous devez quoi ? Hein ? M'expliquer ? Très bien allez-y !"

Le ton de Mathieu était froid, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"- En fait, on -

-Non, coupa Mathieu, pas besoin en fait, les images parlent pour vous. Vous voulez les voir ? Voir comment vous passez bien à l'écran?"

Mathieu s'écarta du bureau, laissant apparaître ces images tant redoutées. Il ne voulait pas être aussi méchant, mais il était encore un peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Les mots de Mathieu étaient tranchants. Il les avait dit avec méchanceté, ils étaient tombés comme un glaive sur la tête de Chloé. Elle observa l'écran pendant que Mathieu la fixait avec une colère sans nom dans les yeux.

Le geek ne comprenait pas exactement la situation et y assistait, impuissant.

"Je le savais ! Je savais que te dire de venir en vacances n'était pas une bonne idée. Je savais que t'avouer l'existence de mes doubles était une très mauvaise initiative. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi pour te faire croire à une hallucination, mais non, je me suis contentait de te dire la vérité ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Mais je me suis trompé !"

Les derniers mots de Mathieu étaient arrivés comme un poignard dans le cœur de Chloé. C'était trop... Ça l'avait blessé, mais pas seulement, elle était triste et en colère. Comment son ami d'enfance pouvait lui parler sur ce ton ! Comment pouvait-il avoir oser dire des choses comme ça ? !

Le geek était encore plus perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mathieu. Il se torturait l'esprit à savoir comment Chloé aller réagir. Elle n'avait pas l'air choquée, non, elle serrait les poings. Une lueur encore jamais vue apparut dans ses yeux. Le geek allait parler, essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ou quoi que ce soit avant qu'un ouragan n'explose, mais fût coupé dans son élan par Chloé :

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Te rends-tu comptes de la méchanceté de tes propos ? Tu n'as jamais haussé le ton avec moi Mathieu Sommet, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Hein ! Explique-moi vas-y ! Non en fait tais-toi ! On n'a rien fait de mal ! À moins que monsieur pense que l'amour, c'est mal ? Je t'ai toujours soutenu Mathieu, j'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu te sente bien, je t'ai toujours encouragé. Même quand ça n'allait pas. Quand tu t'es fait rejeté par tes parents, quand tu avais fait ton coming-out (Alors oui ! Le matoine dilué est fait exprès ! Qu'est-ce ça me manque !). Tu te souviens ? Et toi, tu me pètes un câble parce que je suis amoureuse ! Sache que je m'en fous, je me fous de savoir ce que tu penses. Mais comparé à toi, tu reste mon ami, Mathieu, parce que malgré tout, je te connaît depuis 25 ans, et t'effacer de ma vie, ce serait comme effacer une partie de moi..."

Chloé venait de tout lâcher, comme ça... Elle s'était radoucie vers la fin de son discours et espérait vraiment que Mathieu comprenne et change d'opinion.

De son côté, Mathieu était sur le cul. Chloé venait, pour la première fois, de lui crier dessus, lui dire ses quatre vérités... Ça l'avait d'abord choqué puis ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle avait raison, sur tout. Elle l'avait toujours épaulé, soutenu. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et il devait l'accepter. Il devait accepter cette relation parce que s'il ne l'acceptait pas, il réagirait exactement comme ses parents. Il n'était plus en colère, non, il était... Apaisé. Ce petit bout de femme lui avait ouvert les yeux...

Le geek ne savait plus quoi pensé. Mathieu était gay ? Mais depuis quand ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle Chloé quand elle s'énerve... Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer... Comment Mathieu allait-il réagir ?... Avait-elle réussi à le faire changer d'avis?...

"- Pardon... Je... Tu as raison. Ma réaction a vraiment été excessive. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu sauras me pardonner. Et rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal...

-T'es déjà pardonné..."

Mathieu, soulager de savoir que son amie ne lui en voulait pas trop, le serra dans ses bras.

Le geek gêné de ce contact trop rapproché de Mathieu et sa petite amie (?) toussota ( ça doit être super mignon le geek jaloux *-*). Mathieu, avant de se séparer de Chloé, lui glissa à l'oreille :"la prochaine fois que tu me cries dessus, ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne réagisse pas". Il s'écarta d'elle et lâcha un petit rire amusé en voyant le regard jaloux du geek. Chloé aussi rigola en voyant son geek jaloux. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait que lui et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, amoureuse d'un geek, du geek... Mathieu partit dans la cuisine en grimaçant, chercher de quoi se désaltérer (une bière en gros x) ). Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce nouveau couple.

Il formait un drôle de duo, oui, mais ils étaient heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait !

* * *

Non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Je ne voulais pas finir cette fic' comme ça ! En effet je voulais trouver un moyen de vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fic' jusqu'au bout et j'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose : vous faire participer au dernier chapitre ! En effet vous allez, dans une review, me dire ce que vous aimerez qu'il se passe dans ce dernier chapitre. Ça peut être n'importe quoi (sauf une deathfic ! Désolée les sadiques mais je veux finir cette fanfic sur quelque chose de mimi et/ou de comique, la fic' dépressive arrive, patience ! ;) ) . Alors lâcher vous ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose ou je regrouperai toutes les idées de vous mes fidèles lectrices (Lecteurs ? ). Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! Donc on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour VOTRE dernier chapitre ;)

Biz' !


	11. Amoureuse d'un geek

Hey ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic' ! En tout cas merci à vous de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! Vous êtes formidables !

Donc pour ce chapitre, on remercie bien fort : Kirbip, Deponia, aidemoi, Marabeilla et Melirix pour avoir participé au jeu et donc pour m'avoir donné des idées pour ce chapitre ! J'y ai mis toutes vos idées, ce qui explique que ce soit le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (3.976 mots !) x)

Ce chapitre met en valeur le rated M ! Il contient en effet un lemon (Mon premier *fierté* même si je le trouve un peu nul... Mais bon, c'est mon premier après tout...)

Bien sûr, aucun personnage à part Chloé ne m'appartient ! C'est une histoire fictive et je ne gagne aucun argent en la publiant !

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours, trois jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Trois jours qu'ils subissaient les remarques déplacées du patron ça aller du simple « Un plan à trois ça vous dit ? » Au plus gênant « Bah alors c'est quand, que tu le dépucelle le petit ? »

Cette remarque en particulière avait le don de faire rougir le geek normal, mais aussi Chloé qui se retrouvait rouge comme une tomate non pas que le sexe la gênait, non, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait de coucher avec le geek... Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais elle appréhendait. Elle savait que ça viendrait tout seul, naturellement, mais, ça allait être la première fois du geek... Elle stressait comme si c'était la sienne... Elle effaça cette pensée quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule

« - Tu viens, c'est l'heure ! »

Chloé se redressa et attrapa la main du geek. C'était l'heure. L'heure de quoi me direz-vous ? Et ben deux secondes petits impatients ! Bon ok je vous le dit . C'était l'heure d'annoncer officiellement leur relation aux amis de Mathieu. Le choc passé, il avait était tellement fier que le petit geek, la victime timide, se soit trouver une copine ! Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas une elfe comme on peut en voir dans les jeux, non une vraie copine, en chair et en os. Et bientôt après cette heure-là, viendrait celle d'annoncer à ses fans l'existence de ses doubles. En effet, la rumeur, c'était très vite propagé et tout le monde était au courant pour sa « relation » avec Chloé. Il recevait des messages tous les jours, des messages de quelque fans, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, d'autres de fangirl lui demandant pourquoi elle et pas eux ! Il y avait aussi eu des messages de ses potes du genre « Mec qu'est-ce que Chloé fout avec le geek ? ». Il avait démenti auprès de ses proches, mais devant les fans et la vidéo, il ne faisait pas le poids. Alors, il fallait tout leur dire, pour qu'enfin, il puisse passer à l'offensive avec Antoine. Il fallait qu'il lui dise tout. Depuis la publication de la vidéo, Mathieu n'avait pas réussi à contacter Antoine comme s'il le boudait. C'était bizarre. Peut-être que le chevelu avait cru la vidéo et était triste que Mathieu sorte avec Chloé et pas avec lui... _« Wow ! Tu délires mon pauvre Mathieu ! »_. Il était sûr qu'Antoine ne l'aimait pas, mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Mathieu sortit de la Lune quand la façade du bar apparut. Tous étaient là... Tous, sauf Antoine... Il ne comprenait pas son ami... Ça le peinait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas avouer ses sentiments au grand bonhomme aujourd'hui. Il s'avança près de ses amis qui rigolaient déjà et qui en les voyants arriver, se levèrent et serrèrent les trois amis dans leur bras. Une fois les embrassades terminées, ils s'assirent tous.

Chloé tenait toujours la main du geek. Elle la serrait assez fort, pour faire comprendre à son petit ami dans quel était de stress, elle était. Et s'il n'acceptait pas cette relation ? C'était vrai s'il trouvait ça trop bizarre, comment ça allait se passer...

« - Bon c'est pas qu'on a hâte de savoir ce que tu veux nous annoncer mais quand même... Commença Alexis

-Mais oui petit diablotin ! Tu, nous tiens trop en haleine, continuât François,

-Bon, calmez-vous, je vais vous le dire. Vous avez tous vu la vidéo où le geek embrasse Chloé ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui rougit. Ils hochèrent tous positivement la tête et se retournèrent vers Mathieu.

« - Vous m'avez tous demandé pourquoi ?

- Bon où tu veux en venir ! , s'impatientèrent en même temps les frères greniers,

- Oh et calme ! Et bien, s'il l'embrassait, c'est parce qu'ils sont en couple ! »

Le cœur de Chloé rata un battement. Ça y est, les mots fatidiques étaient sortis de la bouche de Mathieu. Le silence s'installa à la table... Personne ne parlait, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Chloé... Rien, puis une phrase. Une phrase prononcer pas par les personnes assises à la table non, une personne qui se trouvait derrière ...

« - C'est pas toi sur la vidéo !? »

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme se trouvant derrière Mathieu... Antoine (Avouez vous avez cru que c'était un fan ? Avouez aller ! )

Mathieu se retourna lentement, pour enfin faire face à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis trois jours.

« - Antoine ? Mec, ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de t'appeler !

-Oh mon dieu, je me sens tellement con »

Sans demander son reste, Antoine se sauva, vite suivi pas Mathieu qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation, voulait absolument parler à Antoine, quitte à laisser Chloé seule avec ses amis.

De son côté Chloé voyait Mathieu s'éloigner, l'abandonnant. Elle se retourna vers les autres, qui eux étaient tout aussi perdus qu'elle.

« - Hey ! Fais pas cette tête ! On va pas te manger ! S'exclama Nyo devant le visage livide de Chloé,

- Ouais, t'inquiète ! C'est cool ce qui t'arrive ! De toute façon, on s'en doutait alors on voulait voir comment tu régirais si on te regardait d'une drôle de manière... Mais on a vu que t'avais l'air pas mal paniqué alors... On a abandonné, continua Fanta sous le regard approbateur de Bob,

- Vous êtes trop minions tous les deux ! S'exclama Fred »

Chloé éclata de rire. Tout allait pour le mieux, enfin pour elle, elle s'inquiétait pour Mathieu... Qu'allait-il se passer avec Antoine...

De son côté, Mathieu courrait toujours après Antoine. Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit comme ça ? Et puis, pourquoi _« je me sens tellement con »_ ? Ça ne rime à rien ! Le châtain aux yeux bleus voyait bien qu'Antoine commençait à fatiguer, il arriverait à le rattraper...

Bingo ! Antoine s'arrêta, essoufflé, contre un mur. Il s'en fichait de savoir que Mathieu allait réussir à l'attraper, s'il continuait à courir, il allait recracher ses poumons.

Le schizophrène arriva enfin à sa hauteur tout aussi essoufflé, mais veilla quand même que le yéti ne décide pas de se barrer de nouveau. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il n'ait cette idée, Mathieu le plaqua contre le mur auquel il s'était adossé, leur visage était si proche...

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas répondu quand je t'es appelé et quand je t'es envoyé des SMS ? Et pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

- Je... Je pensais que tu sortais avec Chloé, quand j'ai vu la vidéo... Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi mais.. Quelque part, je t'en voulais parce que je... Je...

- Parce que, quoi Antoine ! Tous ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Le youtuber aux yeux azur semblait vraiment perdu. Antoine n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était tout simplement jaloux. Qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié envers son meilleur ami... Mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il pouvait lui faire comprendre ! Il s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Mathieu. Elles n'étaient plus qu'a quelque centimètres l'une de l'autre... Ne voyant aucun geste de recul de la part du schizophrène, Antoine n'hésita pas et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, sucré, comme un premier baiser. Puis les langues exploratrices vinrent le pimenter, le transformant en véritable combat buccal, montrant parfaitement tout le désir et l'amour refoulés qui refaisait surface pour enfin se libérer.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant :

« Parce que je t'aime, Mathieu Sommet... »

Mathieu sourit bêtement à cette déclaration, sourire qui lui donna d'ailleurs des airs de psychopathe. Puis sans crier garde, se jeta une nouvelle fois les lèvres charnues et douces du chevelu.

* * *

Trois heures, cela faisait trois heures que Chloé et le geek étaient rentrés et trois heures qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Mathieu ni même d'Antoine. La jolie blonde se faisait de plus en plus inquiète ; cette dernière était au courante des sentiments de Mathieu à l'égard d'Antoine mais elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Elle avait peur que Mathieu ai tout avoué à Antoine et que ce dernier est rejeté le petit châtain et que anéanti, il avait fait une bêtise. Certes, c'était un peu poussé, mais, tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, elle ne serait pas rassurée.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Mathieu daigna rentrer accompagné... D'Antoine ? Ils rigolaient et avaient l'air plus heureux que jamais. Chloé était au milieu du salon, pourtant le couple ne faisait pas attention à elle :

« - Aller ! Reste pour dîner ! C'est Chloé qui cuisine et elle cuisine super bien !

- Nan j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'imposer, désoler mon cœur...

- Ah bon ? Même si je réussis à te faire changer d'avis ?

- Et comment, monsieur Sommet ?

- Tous simplement comme ça... »

Il s'approcha d'Antoine, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

Chloé beugua. Ils étaient ensemble ? Bah oui, vu comment ils s'embrassent là, c'est un peu facile à deviner, mais depuis quand ? Ça voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient expliqués et qu'Antoine ressentait la même chose que Mathieu ? Mais depuis quand ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses... Quand elle reprit ses esprits, les deux nouveaux amants s'embrassaient, encore. Comme par automatisme, elle toussota. Les deux compères se retournèrent, gênés, puis rigolèrent de bon cœur devant la mine perdue de Chloé.

Après ceci, elle n'avait pas posé toutes ces questions, en effet, elle les gardait pour le repas, elle allait en profiter, ils seraient que tous les quatre. _« Un dîner de couple... »_ Cette pensée fit bêtement sourire la jeune femme... Elle était en couple, Mathieu était en couple... Tout était parfait...

Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par le four qui se mit à sonner, lui indiquant que ses lasagnes maisons étaient prêtes (l'auteure est actuellement en train de bavant devant son écran *Q*). Elle cria un jolie _« A table »_ avant de se diriger vers la table pour y poser le plat brûlant. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde était attablé le repas et ses questions pouvaient commencer !

Chloé commença par le commencement :

« - Au fait Mathieu, il s'est passé quoi avec Antoine pour que tu rentres aussi tard ? »

Bien sûr, elle savait, mais, elle savait aussi bien que Mathieu savait où elle voulait en venir, et qu'il lui raconterait tout en détail...

« - J'ai couru après Antoine et cette grosse feignasse s'arrêta au bout de 5 minutes de course...

- Même pas ! Coupa Antoine, au bout d'au moins 15 minutes !

- Bref ! Je l'ai rattrapé et je l'ai plaqué au mur, tu vois ? Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe de nouveau, puis bah, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'était enfuit, normal, et là, il m'a dit, je ne sais plus quelle connerie et il m'a embrassé... Voilà... »

Antoine regarda Mathieu avec un regard qu'il essaya de faire le plus assassin possible, mais ne pus retenir son fou rire quand le geek se mit à exploser de rire. Une chose est sûre, leur couple allait être folklorique !

Le repas fut terminé dans le même état d'esprit, c'est-à-dire partagé entre fou-rire et regard complice entre les couples. Les deux youtuber partirent coucher, fatigués de leur journée pour le moins... Étrange. Quant à Chloé et le geek, ils débarrassèrent, Chloé parti se doucher et le geek se coucher à son tour.

20 minutes plus tard (bah oui c'est une fille il faut du temps pour se doucher x) ), Chloé sorti de la salle d'eau, et parti en direction de sa chambre. Elle entra et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver le geek, assis sur son lit qui semblait l'attendre patiemment. Chloé remarqua que son gamer ne semblait pas l'avoir vu entré dans la pièce, trop occuper à regarder la tapisserie de la chambre d'ami. Elle eut alors une idée lui faire peur ! Elle s'approcha doucement, silencieusement. Quand elle fut assez proche de son oreille, elle lança un « Bouh ! »

Le geek l'avait senti se rapprocher et surtout avait senti son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Ce souffle qui pourrait lui faire perdre la raison. Lorsqu'elle eut glissait un « Bouh ! » À son oreille, il s'était tout de suite retourné et avait plaqué sa belle contre le matelas.

Il était maintenant à califourchon sur elle.

« - C'est pas du jeu ! Tu m'as entendue arriver ! S'exclama la blonde sur un ton faussement boudeur,

- En même temps, tu n'es pas très discrète, rigolas le châtain »

Elle fit semblant de bouder. Tellement bien que le geek se stoppât net de rigoler et commença à culpabiliser... Il s'approcha de son visage, redressa la tête de Chloé, avant de l'embrasser, amoureusement...

Ils se séparèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, intensément, avant de se rappeler, en même temps, leur position. Le geek rougis, tout comme Chloé. Il roula sur le côté avant de se redresser encore tous écarlate.

Un silence s'installa, pas un silence de gêne, non un silence ou les personnes repensent aux précédents événements, en s'imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer... C'est le geek qui brisa ce silence :

« - Je... J'étais venu pour te demander si je pouvais dormir avec toi... Je n'y arriverais pas sinon... »

Chloé sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit en hochant positivement la tête.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, mais le geek en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était emprisonné les lèvres douces de sa petite amie. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et l'embrassa, avec cette fois plus de fougues que lors du premier baiser.

Chloé se laissa faire. Il était enfin tous les deux et, les lèvres de son gamer la tentait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pris dans les feux de l'action, le geek approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue se perdre dans la bouche de la blonde. Il s'allongea sur elle, continuant ce baiser bien trop parfait.

Ils décollèrent leur bouche et, ne rougirent pas de leur position, non, ils se sourirent et le geek plongea sa tête dans le coup sucré de la blonde, laissant au passage quelque marque doucement rosés.

Chloé frissonna de ce contact soudain. Bizarrement, elle ne paniqua à l'idée de ce qui se passait et surtout de ce qui allait se passait, non, elle profitait de se petit instant avec son geek... Il releva la tête vers elle et emprisonna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Ils allaient vraiment _le_ faire ? Cette question trouva réponse quand Chloé sentit une bosse se former dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

Le geek remarquant que Chloé l'avait senti, rougit violemment. Il voulut se relevait, honteux, mais fut retenue par Chloé qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'embrasser.

Passionné... Passionné serait le seul mot apte à décrire ce baiser. Les minutes passaient, lentement, mais si vites en même temps... La chaleur montait, oui, mais ça restait doux, tendre...

Ils se séparèrent tout de même, un humain ayant besoin de respirer. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Ils communiquaient uniquement par le regard. Le geek se redressa et s'assit face à Chloé qui fit de même. Ils ressoudèrent leurs lèvres et Chloé s'attaqua au T-shirt du Geek qui ne lui résista pas longtemps.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur cette peau imberbe, pâle. À chaque contact entre les mains de la blonde et la peau blanche du geek, celui-ci frissonnait. Trouvant injuste que sa copine est encore son maillot, il lui enleva doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Ils se fixèrent, haletant. Chloé glissa lentement ses doigts vers la ceinture du jeune homme et la défit, envoyant valser son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le geek se rallongea sur Chloé, l'embrassant, puis fit descendre ses baisers dans le coup, sur les épaules ainsi que sur le ventre de la belle. Cette dernière frissonna et gémi sous la douce torture que lui affligeait son amant. Il ramena son intention sur son visage, désormais rouge écarlate. Leur respiration était saccadée. Tout en replongeant la tête dans le cou de Chloé, il défit doucement la ceinture de son jean. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le faire glisser afin de l'enlever, mais celui, étant slim, en avait décider autrement. Le geek releva la tête et commença à s'attarder sur ce bas. Chloé, elle, observait son petit gamer se battre avec son jean, sa langue passant entre ses lèvres, il avait l'air tellement concentré. Cette vision eue pour don de faire sourire la blonde. Après 5 minutes de lutte acharnée, le geek réussi tout de même à faire envoler pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce, levant son poing en l'air en signe de victoire avant de se recentrer son attention sur l'objet de son désir. Leur peau se frôla, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le petit châtain se débarrassa de la dernière barrière qui les séparer de la luxure. Il fit donc glissait la culotte de sa bien-aimée le long de ses cuisses, la jetant à terre avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Chloé, brûlantes. Les mains hésitantes exploraient le corps de l'autre. Pendant 10 minutes, ce ne fut que baisers passionnés et caresses douces.

Le geek libéra les lèvres de sa douce avant de la fixait. Il avait chaud, il était persuadé qu'il devait être rouge, et, ce qui le rassura, c'est que Chloé aussi, était rouge. Il s'approcha de son visage et effleura ses lèvres en essayant d'attraper malgré tout un préservatifs d'une main. Une fois le bout de latex attrapé, il déchira l'emballage avec précaution et resta un moment hésitant devant ce petit bout de plastique. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, il ne savait pas comment le mettre. Chloé compris exactement le malaise et s'en empara et l'installa sur la verge gonflée du geek, non sans le faire gémir au contact de ses petites mains. Une fois la protection installée, la victime de Salut Les Geeks se réinstalla au-dessus de Chloé et l'embrassât avec fougue. Il enfouit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, décidément, il était devenu accro à son odeur. Il recommença son manège de baiser dans la nuque, mais y ajouta quelque petites morsures, qui faisait perdre la tête à la blonde. « Geek... » Se murmure venant de Chloé, fit perdre toute raison au geek. Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Il releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux marron de sa copine qui comprit et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Prudemment, le geek écarta les cuisses de Chloé et, d'un coup de rein hésitant, l'a pénétra. Chloé ne put retenir un gémissement, tendis que le geek découvrait une sensation nouvelle. C'était une chaleur rassurante mais tellement envoûtante. À cet instant, il comprenait l'addiction du patron aux plaisirs charnels. Il commença des va-et-vient lents mais jouissifs. Tout deux était aux anges. Un gémissement plus prononcé de la part de Chloé, incita le geek à accélérer. Le petit se sentant proche de l'extase, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pour rien au monde que ce moment ne s'arrête.

« Chloé... Je... Vais... »

Il parvint difficilement à articuler ces quelques mots. Chloé les comprit tout de suite et s'empara des lèvres du geek. Elle aussi sentait l'orgasme arrivais. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, le geek libéra sa semence dans le préservatif, criant le nom de Chloé, qui atteignit au même moment le septième ciel. Le geek se retira de sa bien-aimée, le souffle court. Après avoir jeté le morceau de latex à la poubelle, il se laissa rouler sur le côté. Chloé vint se blottir contre lui, épuisée.

« - Je t'aime, murmura le geek

-Je t'aime aussi » Répondit Chloé sur le même ton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le geek se réveilla, extrêmement bien. On lui avait souvent répété que la première fois ne serait pas le grand rêve et pourtant la sienne avait était... Parfaite. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses tandis qu'il tourna la tête vers Chloé qui dormait encore profondément, le long de son torse. Elle avait l'air sereine. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ce qui la réveilla, elle n'était pas endormie si profondément en fait.

Chloé leva son regard sur le garçon avec qui elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, tendrement. Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine où seul le patron s'y trouvait et avait l'air de les attendre, un sourire malsain dessiné sur son visage. Il passa à côté du pervers qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

« T'as fait fort gamin hier soir... »

Le dit gamin rougit. Le patron les avait entendus... Ça voulait dire que Mathieu aussi, et que les autres aussi... Il ne sentait plus si bien d'un coup... Oh pis zut ! C'est naturel après tout ! Personne n'embête le patron quand on entend des bruits suspects sortir de sa chambre. La journée fut vite passée... Une journée assez remplis en effet, Mathieu était invité à une convention quelconque aujourd'hui, et il avait choisi cette convention en particulier pour dévoiler à ses fans l'existence du Matoine ainsi que de ses personnalités. L'accueil fut plutôt chaleureux pour les deux nouvelles. Tout était maintenant clair dans les esprits des fans et Chloé et le Geek, pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour, aux regards de tout le monde.

Une semaine devait être la durée des vacances de la blonde chez son ami d'enfance... Pourtant, au bout de trois semaines, tout à basculé dans sa vie, et aujourd'hui, elle vit définitivement chez Mathieu, pour son plus grand bonheur ainsi que pour celui qui partage désormais sa vie, le geek...

Elle, Chloé, 26 ans, était amoureuse d'un geek...

* * *

Alors ? Satisfait ? Moi oui ! Je suis extrêmement fier de mon chapitre (Nan ça va les chevilles ;) )

Encore merci à vous ! Je vous nem fort ! On se retrouve je ne sais pas quand pour, une nouvelle fic' qui sera un OS ! (Je vous tiendrez au courant de l'avancer des choses sur mon profil ;) )

Biz' ! Et pour la dernière fois sur cette fic'... Reviews ? :3


End file.
